Stay with me
by Happygolucky9
Summary: Edward and Bella are friends. Edward wants to be more.Bella doesn't. Bella and the Cullens all have dark pasts. Except Bella is still living hers. Will she find the courage to leave or will it be too late? AH. BXE eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Duh.**

**Tanya's Pov**

Today was my first day at a new school. My parents and I had moved to Forks, Washington from Alaska. At least I was used to the cold. I pulled my altima next to a shiny silver Volvo. In fact,

it was the only other nice car in the lot. As soon as I opened the car door it began to rain buckets. _This town just keeps getting better and better_. My strawberry blonde hair got soaked in the

rain and I growled up at the sky. I marched into the school and was rewarded with warmth. _Heating and Air. Gotta love it._ I walked through the door that had a big sign beside it reading

"Office." Behind the desk was an older red head. Her nameplate read Ms. Cope.

"Um, I'm new here?" It sounded like a question. Ms. Cope looked up at me startled.

"Oh yes. You must be Ms. Denali. I have your schedule right here" She replied in a bored voice. She handed me my schedule and turned to the computer. _Whoa there. Don't get too excited._

"Thank you." I walked into the hallway and was bombarded by a puppy. Nope, nevermind. Just another over eager boy.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You must be the new girl. Tanya, right? That's a pretty name for such a pretty lady." I rolled my eyes at this. Seriously?

"Uh, yeah. It's Tanya." I said ignoring his compliment. Reply in short answers. Maybe he'll go away.

"What class do you have?" Before I could answer he snatched my paper out of my hand. "Great! We have first block, lunch, and fourth block together." _Shoot me now. _First block was

English and of course Mike sat next to me. I wanted to kiss the teacher when she told the class to be quiet.

_Thank you very much. _The teacher talked the entire time, something that would normally bother me, but not today since it meant an hour and a half of Mike not talking.

The bell rang and I bolted to my next class before Mike could even blink. I should be on the track team.

Spanish and gym went by painfully slow, but I met to girls, Jessica and Angela, who invited me to sit with them at lunch. I walked to Jessica and Angela's table with my food and was

annoyed to see Mike Newton sitting there. Angela introduced me to everyone and I smiled and half waved. It was when I was looking around the cafeteria to ignore Mike that I first saw

_them. _There were six of them. Three guys and three girls. They were all painfully beautiful. There was a small pixie like girl who was sitting on the lap of a gorgeous blonde. Besides them

was a blonde knockout, she looked like she could be the other guy's twin, and a muscular guy who looked like he could turn me into dust with a flick of his wrist. Muscle man said

something which caused blondie to hit upside the head. I laughed. The last two weren't talking like the rest. The girl, the most beautiful girl I had seen, was staring out the window. She

had long, mahogany hair and from what I could tell brown eyes. The guy beside her was gazing at her lovingly, the girl oblivious to it. He was the most gorgeous male and had auburn

hari and green eyes? They were all wearing fairly nice clothes, a little dark, except for the brunette. Her clothes were more ratty.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela who was eating quietly. She turned to look at who I was pointing at but by the look on her eyes I could tell she already knew.

"That's the Cullens." She said quietly. I nodded my head till I realized something.

"Wait, they're all the Cullens?" I asked confused. They didn't look alike and they seemed to be paired off into couples. Plus, they were all the same age.

"They're adopted. All of them. Except for the brunette. That's Bella Swan. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, the other blonde is Jasper. He's with Alice, the pixie, and she's with Emmet. The

muscular guy." I nodded my head. That makes more sense.

"What about the other guy? The one with the reddidsh hair?" I asked looking back at the table. Bella was still staring out the window and the boy was still staring at her.

"That's Edward. He wishes he were with Bella." Angela said a little sadly. I didn't blame her. He was beautiful. A Greek God, but she was a Goddess. A perfect match.

"So they're not together?" I asked hopefully, a little too hopefully. Angela shook her head yes.

"But I wouldn't get up your hopes. Edward's love Bella since he's known her and hasn't looked at another girl since."

"Does she know?" Surely she did. Anybody could tell just by the way he looks at her.

"Of course she does. She would be blind not to see it, but she doesn't feel the same way. Edward's begged her time and time again, but she doesn't give in." Angela replied. I had a

feeling she was talking about more than one thing, but I didn't know what. The bell rang shortly after and I looked over at the table one more time. Bella was kissing Edward. On the lips.

I nudged Angela. "She doesn't feel the same way?" I asked a little skeptically. Angela chuckled but shook her head.

"Later." I nodded my head. I could wait a little while I think. I walked with Angela to our Biology class. I took my book from my teacher and he pointed to a seat in the back. Beside Mike

Newton. Joy. A few minutes later Bella and Edward walked in the class. The sat down right in front of me. I was curious and glad. Gives me something to do while Newton's talking. The

entire class Edward would sneek glances at Bella who was writing down notes. He would stare at her for a minute or two and than sigh out of longing I believe. I could tell Bella wasn't

oblivous for she would blush everytime he turned to her. Mr. Banner finished and Edward turned to Bella. They talked quietly so I couldn't hear a word especially with Newton practically

breathing in my ear. _Ever heard of personal space? _Edward took Bella's hand in his and began rubbing circles on the back with his thumb. Bella didn't seem to mind though. After a few

minutes Edward looked up at her with a look so intense I felt my own knees going weak. _And I could only see one eye! _Bella shook her head but it wasn't in a way to clear the fog I was

sure would be clouding her mind. She was saying no. Had I missed something? Could she read minds. Edward's shoulders slumped ever so slightly but he smiled a crooked smile that yet

again had my knees wobbling. However, it didn't reach his eyes. I could see the sadness in them and I knew Bella could too. She reached her hand up, cautiously, and put in to his face.

He closed his eyes and wound his own fingers through hers. They stayed like that till the bell rang. Edward held Bella's hand tighter when she tried to go. She sighed and he did too.

Finally, he let go but not before kissing her palm. I looked away feeling as if I was intruding on a moment. As we were walking to the parking lot I looked at Angela.

"Is it later?" With a sigh she nodded and began to speak.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Reviews please! They motivate me!**

**Katie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a heads up I suck at grammar. Oh and when I'm typing I don't notice that I use "to" instead of "two" or "no" instead of "know." I know it's incorrect. Just don't think I'm not an airhead. Anyways, enough blabbering.....**

**Tanya's Pov**

"This could take a while." Angela murmured.

"I have a while."

Angela sighed. "Alright follow me. It will be more comfortable in my car." Angela lead me to a blue honda that was parked in the back.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and I could tell Angela was thinking of where to start. I decided to help. "So Bella doesn't love Edward, but she kisses him? On the lips?" I started

remembering the surprise moment in the cafeteria.

"They're sort of friends with..... benefits." Angel said quietly. _Benefits. So she'll have sex with him, but she won't even give dating him a chance? _

"So she's using him." I clarified. This seemed to make Angela angry for whatever reason.

"Don't assume things you know nothing about." She snapped. I flinched back a little scared. I stared at Angela until the steam coming out of ears stopped.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Bella's lived here her entire life. She was always popular. Why wouldn't she be? She was smart, funny, kind, and most of all beautiful. All the

guys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her friend. Then one day everything changed. It was the first day back from Spring Break in 7th grade. Everyone of course waved to Bella

and asked how her break was, but she completely ignored them. We were best friends at the time and so I confronted her. All she said was that it was none of my business or anyone

else's and that it should be left alone." Angela took a deep breath. I could tell it hurt for her friend to not be able to confide in her. "Finally word got around that her mother had left

Charlie, her father, for another man. They were both heartbroken and everyone assumed that's what was with Bella and decided to give her her space. That wasn't what was wrong."

Angela's voice was getting thick and her eyes were watering. _What happened to her?_

"Bella didn't show up to school one day, but everyone figured she just needed a day off. She missed another day, another day until an entire week had passed. Everyone was worried

and curious. She came back the next Monday with a broken leg. She said she tripped and that was why she was absent. Nobody questioned it. Everyone knew Bella to be very clumsy. It

wasn't till the next day that the secret became revealed. There was a fight going on in the hallway. It was Jessica Stanley and Bella." Jessica? That name sounded familar. OH! That chick

from my Spanish class. "Bella kept telling Jessica to keep her voice down and that if she knew what was good for her she'd shut up. People got curious and gathered around to listen.

Bella kept trying to get Jessica quiet promising her to do her homework, walk her dog, anything to get her to stop talking. Jessica didn't care. Jessica's mom works as a disptacher at the

police station. She has an even bigger mouth than Jessica. Jessica solved the mystery for everyone that day." Angela had stopped to control her tears.

"What did she say?" I asked quietly not wanting to make Angela more upset.

"Her father beats her and raped her sometimes too. Everyday since her mother left. He blamed Bella and took his sadness and anger out on her." I gasped when she told me. How could a father do something to their child? Especially such a wonderful one as Bella was described to be. Then I was confused. Why wasn't he arrested?

"Why isn't he in jail? If she called the police wouldn't they arrest him? They would have had enough evidence, right?" I shot question after question.

"Her father's the Chief of Police." Angela said as if explained everything. She continued noticing my confused expression. "He can get out of anything. He convinced them that Bella was

just looking for attention and acting out ever since her mother left. He explained the broken leg as an accident and the bruises as a result of her self-harming. The police believed him and

closed the case. Bella hasn't gone to them ever since."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, Charlie beat her up pretty bad for ratting him out. Two, they would never believe her. Now she's just waiting to graduate so she can get away."

"What does all that have to do with Edward?"

"It's Bella's way of forgetting when Charlie.... rapes her."

"So Edward's taking advantage of her feelings?" I asked a little angry. _Horndog._

"No, not at all. In fact it's the other way around. Bella knows Edward loves her and that he would do anything for her. And Edward knows that if he didn't do it she would just go to

someone else and there's two problems with that. One, it would make Edward extremely jealous. Two, she trusts him. She knows he doesn't have any diseases, that he'll hurt her, or

that he'll go shouting at the top of his lungs at what they did."

A little weird but okay. "What about the rest of the Cullens?" The entire story she didn't once mention them.

"The Cullen's all have their own problems too. Edward had alcoholic parents and when he was around 11 he ran away. Esme and Carlisle found him wandering around and they adopted

him. He was the first. A little while later they moved to Forks and that's when he met Bella. Just like everyone else he was entranced by her beauty. He eventually found out about the

whole Charlie thing and was furious. He loved her even then." Angela said with a dreamy smile. "One day Mike Newton had Bella cornered in the hallway pestering her. Bella kept trying

to get away, but he was persistent. Edward heard Bella yelling at Mike and followed the sound. He punched Mike without a thought and had Carlisle drive Bella home. They've been

friends ever since. A little while later they formed the whole.. benefit truce thing. Freshman year Alice and Jasper came. Alice's parents had sent her to an Asylum because she had 'visions.'" Angela said with a small chuckle.

"Visions?" I questioned.

"Visions." Angela confirmed.

"Like I can see the future visions?"

"The one and only. Alice can supposedly see 'things.' Anyways, Carlisle and Esme adopted her after the Asylum was shut down for sanitary reasons. Jasper was adopted shortly after when his parents died." Did all the Cullens have something tragic to happen in their lives? Especially at so young!

"And Rosalie and Emmet?"

"Emmet's father had lost his job and began beating him and his mother. The mother killed herself and Emmet ran away and was, of course, adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

"Rosalie?"

"Rosalie's case is similar to Bella. Except it only happened once and was her boyfriend not father. She moved here because Esme was her aunt, and she refused to stay near her

boyfriend any longer. She came to school and refused to speak to anyone. Everyone thought she was a snob

because of her looks and the fact she had come from New York. Rosalie had bumped into Bella in the hallway.'Watch were you're going, freak.' Rosalie said. Bella rolled her eyes and

walked away. Rosalie had a few more encounters with Bella until finally she asked me what her problem was. I told her the same story about Charlie. Rosalie didn't say anything but

when she saw Bella the next day she broke down crying, apoligized, and told her everything. They've been best friends ever since.

"So basically all the Cullens have problems?" I said summing it up.

"Had. They've all moved on and have accepted what happened. Except for Bella. She's still living her nightmare. The Cullen's keep trying to convince her to live with them, but she doesn't

want to be a burden. They all love her immensly, and they hate to see the bruises and the sadness. They also want to rip Charlie to shreds."

I said goodbye to Angela and thanked her. I was still trying to swallow what Angela told me. I would have never guessed in a million years what Bella Swan was living through. It made

me want to hug my parents and tell them thank you for loving me. And I did just that.

**Okay. This one was super long and probably sucked. Anyways, review! If you're confused on anything just message me or something.**

**Katie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not all chapters will be Tanya's Pov. I'll do Bella's and Edward's.... eventually. I'm kind of just winging it so just bear with me.**

**Tanya's Pov**

After I told my parents that I loved them my mom took that as my forgiveness for making me move heree. I decided not to rain on her parade and went shopping with her to spend some

'mother-daughter' time. My mom bought tons of frilly skirts and dresses that I didn't plan on ever wearing. The next day at school(after changing out of a ridiculous floral dress in the girls'

bathroom to something normal) I saw Edward and Bella in the hallway. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Last night, I had a nightmare. I had spilt some spaghetti on the carpet and my

parents dismissed just telling me to clean it. In my nightmare I was Bella, and I had done the exact same thing. Except, I got slapped in the face after my dad(I didn't know what Charlie

looked like) smeared my face in the carpet. Was it a little over the top? Maybe. But who knows maybe that's happened. As I looked at her now I couldn't get the thought out of my head that my small,

no-big-deal nightmare was-is- Bella's nightmare. How could she live through all that? She had my undying respect, and I had not even spoken one word to her. My first three blocks went by

agonizingly slow. Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone in first. I was seriously thinking about getting a squirt bottle except in my fantasies I didn't squirt him I shoved it down his throat.

Annoying puppy.

Lunch came finally, and I talked to Angela while occasionally glancing at the Cullen table. Bella was in the same position as yesterday just staring out the window. Edward was staring at

her lovingly with a little bit of, worry? Bella stayed like that the whole period again. Biology was nothing exciting. Mike Newton pestered me. Mr. Banner taught. Edward stared at Bella.

Bella ignored him. I stared at Bella and Edward. They ignored me. The bell rang. Big whoopy doo. As soon as school ended I high-tailed it out of there. I turned on the tube and before I

knew it I was passed out on the couch. My nightmare last night had interupted my sleep, and I was hoping to get a peaceful night's rest. The next day passed the same. I had a

nightmare almost every single night. One night it was over something as miniscule(1 point vocab word) as forgetting to put the cap on the toothpaste. Mike finally got the balls to ask me

out. I said yes. Not. He's still mad over the rejection and hasn't spoken till me since. I feel like celebrating. The weekend came and gone I did absolutely nothing. Monday was the same,

boring day up until lunch. I looked over at the Cullen's table(like always) except Bella and Edward weren't there. Big deal, right? I knew that it shouldn't matter. People skipped all the

time, but I felt there was more. The entire Cullen table was silent. Not even Emmet, who I had found to be quite the chatterbox, was speaking. Alice's eyes kept going dazed, and I

wondered if she was having a 'vision.' I decided not to worry about it. Mike evidentally got over his problem because he sat on my desk till the bell rang talking about this stupid movie

that was playing in Port Angeles. I zoned out, nodding my head at appropriate times. Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class. It wasn't till the end of the day that I found out I had agreed to

go to the movies with Mike. Gag. Thankfully, Angela saved me told him that we had plans. After he went away Angela invited me over for dinner. I accepted.

"So who do you like?" I asked Angela as we snacked on chips and dip. She blushed. Ah ha! Caught you red handed. Or would it be red-cheeked? Stupid. Anyways Angela shook her

head, but I wasn't going to take that.

"Come on, Ang. Does he sit with us at lunch? Oh god, its not Mike is it?" I really didn't want to have to send my friend to the nut house.(Sorry Alice!) She shook her head furiously and I sighed in relief.

"No. I'd rather kill myself."

"So who is it?"She blushed again.

"Do you know Ben Cheney?" Cheney?

"That kid with the glasses that reads comic books all the time?" Angela blushed harder. Awh that was so cute!

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well why don't you say something to him? Maybe he feels the same! Ooh ooh can I tell him!" Yes, I know I was acting like a hyperactive five year old but this was something to _do. _

Besides the whole Bella thing there was nothing interesting in this town. It's not like I could just go up to Bella and be like' yeah my friend over there told me your life story. Do you mind if

I sit with you?" Psh, no.

"No, no, no. He probably doesn't like me. Besides it's not like we could date anyways. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Jessica."

"Of course he likes you! What's not to like? And what do you mean about Jessica?"

Angela blushed. "I know it's superficial, but we would look funny. He's short, and I'm... tall." Angela shrugged.

"Screw Jessica! If you like this guy go for it! I mean are you really going to let a annoying, little girl and few inches stand in your way!"

"No." Angela said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." I teased.

"No." She said louder.

"What? I didn't catch that?"

"No." She shouted. I laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Now let's get some Biology done!" I said in an overly enthusastic voice. Angela laughed and nodded.

Dinner with Angela had been fun. Her parents are nice, and her brothers are so cute. The next day I saw everyone turning to stare at something as they walked. Or someone. Edward

Cullen had his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders snapping at all the staring bystanders. But behind the anger I could see pain. A lot of it. Bella was blushing from all the attention. I

looked away and kept walking until I bumped into something. I gasped. Not because of the fact that I had bumped into Edward Cullen, or the fact that he was even more beautiful up

close. No my eyes were on Bella. More specifically the very prominent red outline and bruises of a rope running along her entire neck.

**Good? Bad? REVIEW!**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's Pov(yay)**

I stared at Bella as she looked out the window and sighed. How I wish I could know what she was thinking.(**AN:Edward CAN'T read minds. Only Alice still has her powers.)**

I still can't believe this girl has bewitched me the way she has. I remember the first time I spoke to her like it was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

The bell had rang, and I was in the hallway getting my stuff to go home. I heard a girl shouting and went to make sure she was alright. It was Bella Swan and Mike Newton and from I

could tell he was trying to get her to talk to him.

"Get the fuck away from me Mike!"Bella said shoving him. He grabbed her hands and held them at her sides.

"Let go of me." Bella snapped. Mike opened his mouth to speak but my fist connected with his nose and the only sound that came out was a blood curdling scream.

"The bell rang. I think you should go home now, Newton." He opened his mouth to speak but I growled at him. He nodded his head and ran out of there. Coward.

"Thank you." A soft voice from behind me said. I turned around shocked. One, Bella Swan was talking to me! Two, her voice was so soft and sweet, but it sounded so sad. I wanted to

change that.

"You're welcome." I whispered looking down. I could feel my cheeks getting red. Just like every other boy in school I had a crush on Bella. Who wouldn't? Bella began walking towards the

door and I followed. Bella groaned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried. What if Mike did something to her? I'll kill him. I'll-

"Rain." Bella stated. I sighed in relief.

"Do you not like the rain?"

"No. It's cold and wet and makes everything smell funny." Bella said while wigging her nose in distaste. I chuckled. She was too cute.

"My father could take you home if you'd like?" I asked softly and a little nervously. What if she no? What if she doesn't want to be in a car with me? What if my dad embarasses me? What if-_ Snap out of it, Cullen!_

"I'd like that." She replied smiling softly and looking at me through her lashes. I gulped. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._

"Great." I croaked. Carlisle pulled into the parking lot and I waved at him.

"Wait here." Bella nodded. I opened the door and ran outside in the rain. I opened the passenger door and saw Carlisle bopping his head to the music.

"Carlisle is it alright if we take a friend of mine home?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow but nodded. I didn't blame him. I've been here 3 weeks, and I still haven't made any friends. It's not that

people didn't want to be my friend but that I didn't want to be theirs. I grabbed the umbrella from the back seat and ran back towards the school.

"Here let me carry that for you." Bella handed me her backpack, and I held the umbrella over her head. Bella blushed and mumbled a thank you. I beamed. She looked even more

beautiful blushing. I walked Bella to the car and opened the door for her. She blushed again. I put her stuff in the passenger seat and jogged to the other side. Carlisle and Bella were

talking and Carlisle nodded in my direction. Bella and I talked the entire way to her house, and I was proud that I didn't end up sounding like a blubbering fool. Carlisle pulled into Bella's driveway, and I was sad that we couldn't talk more. I walked her to her door and turned to walk away till I heard her say my name. I turned around quickly giving my self whiplash. (haha)

"Yes?" I mentally scolded myself for being so eager.

Bella giggled. "Would you like to eat lunch with me tomorrow?" She asked blushing. The grin on my face grew so large I was afraid my face would break.

"I would love to." Bella smiled and nodded before opening her door. I walked to Carlisle's car feeling like I was on cloud nine. And so was the beginning of a beautiful friendship....

**End Flashback**

The bell rang,and I was brought out of my musings by Bella kissing me softly on the lips. I wrapped my hand in her hair hoping to prolong the kiss. Bella laughed and pulled away. I

sighed. I want nothing more(besides Charlie dead) than for Bella to feel the same as I do. Sometimes I felt like breaking off this whole arrangement we have. It kills me to know that

every touch, every kiss, every whisper is meaningless to Bella and is only an outlet for her pain. But I can't break it off. As sick and twisted as it is Bella needs _this. _She needs to forget.

**Flashblack-8th grade**

Bella was at my house and we were working on homework. Esme had gone to get groceries so we were home alone.

"Edward?" I turned to look at Bella. She was blushing and looking at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." Bella breathed. I blinked.

"I'm sorry I think I just imagined something. What did you say?"

"Kiss me." She said a little louder. I pinched myself. Nothing. Was it possible Bella felt the same way I did? Did she love me or at the very least like me?

"Okay." I said a little shakily. Bella looked up at me and closed her eyes. I leaned in and felt my breathing pick up. I was going to kiss Bella Swan. Kiss! I closed my eyes and my lips

touched Bella's softly. I gasped quietly. This was better than I ever imagined. Our lips moved slowly and my hand found its way to Bella's hair. I felt Bella unbuttoning my shirt and I pulled

away gasping.

"Please Edward. I need this. I don't want to remember. I want to forget." Bella said while a tear ran down her face. I slapped my palm to my forehead. Now it made sense. Idiot! She doesn't love you!

"Bella I can't. It's wrong." I said while cringing at the huskiness of my voice.

"Please Edward." Bella said softly while putting her hand to my cheek. I close my eyes and sighed.

"I can't. You know I love you and would do anything for you but not this. It isn't right. It would be taking advantages of you. "

Bella grabbed my face and began to kiss me fiercly. I pulled away making sure not to hurt her. "Bella be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. You're my best friend, and I trust you. Edward I can't take it anymore."

"I can't." I whispered again.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Bella snapped. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. I grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Mike Newton's. I know he's more than willing." She pulled her arm from my grasp. I stood there stunned. I could tell she wasn't lying. She wanted it.

_But it's wrong._

You're her best friend. Newton's a pig. Besides it's not like you don't want to.

_It's perverted._

Newton will hurt her. He'll brag about it. Do want that?

I argued inside my head for a few more minutes before I ran after Bella. I twisted her around to face me and crashed my lips to hers. This was the first of many nights....

**End Flashback**

Bella and I walked to class silently while holding hands. I tried to ignore the fire running through my arm. Mr. Banner droned on and on. I snuck a few glances at Bella and watched the

blush take over her cheeks. Mr. Banner finally stopped talking and I grabbed Bella's hand. I knew this hand like it were my own. I knew everything about this woman. Her favorite color,

the way her closet is arranged, the brand of tooth paste she uses. It was pathetic. I noticed a hand print along Bella's wrist. I felt my anger fuel. I hated her father with every particle of

my being. I wanted to tear him apart limb from limb and feed him to the dogs. He didn't deserve to live. He didn't deserve Bella. I looked up at Bella silently pleading with her. Pleading

with her to leave Charlie. To be with me. Bella shook her head. I felt my shoulder slump and my expression fall. Couldn't she see how much I loved her? How happy I could make her? That

she would be safe with me and never be scared again. Just one chance that's all I want. Bella's expression turned worried, and I smiled to show her I was okay. I knew she could tell it

wasn't genuine. Her hand reached up to my cheek, and I wound my fingers through hers and closed my eyes. I could feel exactly were her hand touched my skin. The fire wouldn't stop

burning. I could tell she was leaning towards me for the electricity was driving my senses wild. And even though I wanted more I would take what I could get. I'm happy just to be sitting

beside Bella, and I know I could spend the rest of eternity just like this. The bell rang and Bella pulled her hand to leave. I held on a little tighter. I wanted more time. I wanted more of

Bella. She sighed and I did too. I kissed her palm softly, savoring the feel of her soft skin on my lips, before letting go.

**This one was long. It was really hard to write in Edward's Pov, but I hope you liked it. **

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's Pov**

I watched Bella just like I did everyday. I was getting worried. She was only this quiet when she was depressed. Really depressed. Alice was worried too. She couldn't see Bella's future

because she was changing her mind so much. Bella didn't say anything the rest of the day. I missed her voice. I walked her to the Volvo and opened her door. The entire car ride she didn't

say anything. My family pretended not to notice, but I knew they were watching her from the corners of their eyes. Watching her every move. Bella was staring out the window and oblivious

to everything. I stopped in front of her house. Bella didn't move.

"I'm going to walk her in." My family nodded. I walked around to Bella's side of the door. She looked startled to see me there. I grimaced. She was really out of it. I held her hand as I walked

to the door. Bella picked the key from under the mat and slid it through the hole. She opened the door and mumbled a bye.

"Bella?" She sighed and turned around to face me.

"Yes, Edward?" Even after six or so years I still got butterflies everytime she said my name.

"I love you." She had to know. To know we were here for her. That she has options.

"I know." She whispered and closed the door. I sighed. I was worried and scared. I walked back to the car and drove home. My family was quiet. I didn't eat supper. I was lying on my

bed staring at the ceiling thinking of Bella. I couldn't wait to get her away from Charlie. Her pain is my pain. I hate seeing her cry, hearing her scream in her sleep, and so sad and

depressed. I was starting to sleep when I heard Alice scream.

"Bella!" I was out of my bed and out the door in a second. Alice was in the kitchen with a dazed look on her face and tears streaming down her face. Rosalie was trying to calm her. I ran

past them and out the door not even bothering to put on shoes or to grab a jacket. There wasn't time. I flew open the door and started the car without even bothering closing the door

back. I raced down the roads not caring that I was going a hundred miles an hour in a 45 speed zone. I pulled into Bella's driveway. Charlie wasn't here. Good. I ran out of the car and

up the stairs.

"Bella!" Nothing.

"Bella!" Still nothing.

"Fuck Bella! Answer me!" I checked her room but didn't see anything. I looked in the bathroom. Nothing. I heard a crash in her room. I ran back in and looked around. The closet! I opened

the door and gasped. Bella was hanging with a noose around her neck. Her face had no color. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I carefully pulled the noose from her neck

avoiding the books falling from the rack. I layed Bella on her bed. She wasn't breathing. I opened her mouth. One breath, two breaths. _Come on! Don't leave me!_ One breath, two

breaths. _Please! Damnit Bella! _One breath, two breaths. Bella gasped. _Thank you! Thank you!_ Bella's breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes. I hugged her in a bone

crushing hug.

"I thought I told you to never do anything like this again!" I shouted. When we were fifteeen years old Bella had tried killing herself by slitting her wrists. That's when Carlisle found out

about Charlie. If it hadn't been for Alice she would have died.

"I lied." Bella whispered. I hugged her tighter. Bella cried in my chest, and I cried too. I couldn't live without Bella. I didn't want to live without Bella.

"Come on let's take you to Carlisle." Bella nodded, and I carried her to the Volvo. She was silent, but I was glad. I was angry. At Bella. At myself. And of course Charlie. I pulled into my

driveway. Alice and Rosalie were on the porch. Bella opened the door, but I didn't move.

"You coming?" She asked softly. I shook my head.

"I need to think." I tried to smile but my lips wouldn't move. Bella nodded and walked toward Alice and Rose occasionally looking back at me. I drove around not paying attention. I didn't

know if I could do this again. Even if Bella left Charlie she would never be the same. He had hurt her and invaded her. Would she ever be able to grow like the rest of us had? I eventually

pulled up till my house and just sat there. Not thinking, not moving. Just breathing. After a while I saw Bella poke her head out the front door. I sighed and got out.

"Carlisle thinks I should stay here tonight and stay home from school tomorrow. He's going to refil my prescription." Bella grimaced. Carlisle had put her on Anti-depressants after the first

incident. He took her off after a while. I nodded my head.

Bella looked at me worriedly. She touched her hand to my cheek and just like yesterday I wound my fingers through hers and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll be okay. We'll be okay." I promised. She nodded and pulled me into the house and up to my room. I layed her on the bed and kiss her tenderly on the lips. Bella pulled my shirt over

my head and I did the same to her. I softly kissed every inch of her skin, lingering on the bruises and scars. I whispered how much I loved her. I showed her how much I loved her. Bella

layed on my chest and I pulled the covers of her and kissed her head. She would be okay. I would be okay. And we would be okay just like I promised.

**Thanks for all the review! **

**I'm probably going to do Bella's pov next. Can any one tell me in plain English how to put a photo on your profile? I'm stupid and can't figure it out. **

**Katie :D**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	6. Author's Note

**I won't be able to update till Monday because of exams. Bleh. But please keep reviewing!**

**Katie!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Whoo hoo! Exams are done and school is over!**

**Edward's Pov**

The next day Bella and I just stayed home doing nothing. The rest of the gang wanted to stay home with Bella but Carlisle convinced them to go to school. We looked through a few albums and 'awhed' at how we cute and little we use to be. I finally put them up after seeing one of Bella with a black eye. Bella tried to turn the page quickly before I could see it but it was too late. I saw it. No more pictures. Bella's neck look worse than it did last night or maybe it was because I could see it in the light. I know she was self-conscious of it already. She made sure to have her hair covering it at all times. Bella spent the night again and made dinner for anyone. I was dreading school the next day. Everyone would see Bella and stare. I offered to stayhome with her if she wanted to ,but she refused saying she'd have to go back sometime. The next morning Rosalie and Alice tried to cover up the marks but it didn't help.I had my arm around Bella's shoulder glaring at all the students staring. I could feel Bella's warm blush where here face was turned towards my chest. I bumped into something and looked down. It was the new girl, Tina or Tiffany something like that. She looked at me a second and then at Bella before she gasped. I snarled and shoved past her.

"Edward calm down. They're going to stare. It's no big deal. Really." Bella said trying to reassure me. I wasn't convinced. I could tell Bella was embarassed by all the looks she was getting.

"Bella please. It's my job as your best friend to protect you." The word best friend tasted funny in my mouth. Bella scowled before smiling slightly.

"Alice and Rose are my best friends too. Does that mean they should get their fangs out?" Bella said jokingly. I chuckled at the thought of Alice attacking one of the students. They were all at least a foot taller than her. Bella continued with a thoughtful look. "I could see Rosalie though. She can be pretty vicious." I chuckled again. It was true Rosalie was pretty tough. One time the quarter back smacked her butt. Rosalie broke his arm, and he couldn't play for weeks. She didn't get in trouble though. No one believed that Barbie Rosalie could do that much damage.

"Rosalie I could see. Alice I would _pay_ to see." Bella nodded and laughed. I could Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory coming down the hall. I heard Bella groan. I didn't blame her. I didn't see how any one could stand them.

"Did you hear what happened?" Lauren said loudly obviously wanting Bella to hear.

"Yeah I heard she tried to kill herself. Edward saved her in time." Jessica replied.

Lauren tsked tsked. "What a shame. Too bad he didn't let her finish the job." Lauren said sneering at Bella. Bella stopped and I thought she was going to punch her. I wanted to, but I didn't have it in me to hit a girl. Especially, after everythings Bella been through. Bella stood there a second, shook her head, and began walking away.

"Are you scared, Swan?" Lauren shouted.

Bella turned around and began walking backwards still talking. "No I'm not scared. I just don't want to spend my first week of freedom in detention."Bella said smiling brightly. Lauren stared at her obviously wonderin if she had lost her marbles. I was wondering the same thing too. I followed Bella down the hallway.

I grabbed Bella's arm. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Bella shrugged and kept walking.

"Bella." I said using my whiney voice. Bella sighed.

"Alice is going to go overboard with a party. I know it." Bella replied. I was confused. Why was Alice having a party?

"What party?" Bella turned to me and smied brightly.

"My house warming party." Bella replied. She walked away from me leaving me stunned in the hallway. Finally, a huge smile broke across my face, and I ran towards Bella picking her up and spinning her around.

"You're moving in!" I shouted too happy to care about the strange stares we were getting. Bella nodded and hugged me tight. We stayed like that till we heard a very family, very high-pitched squeak.

"Party!" Alice yelled! I chuckled so did Bella. Alice warmed her way into our arms and hugged Bella around the waist discussing party plans already. Bella nodded her head with a big smile still on her face.

Maybe things would work at for Bella once and for all.

**Sigh. School has drained my creativity(not that I had much of it in the first place) and this was the best I could come up with. I thought it was stupid but tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**Katie.**


	8. AN

**Okay. I'm putting this story on hold for a while. I can't think of what to write, and I don't want it to turn into a crap story. Plus, I haven't been getting as many reviews and it's been kind of discouraging. So, keep looking for updates and thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**Katie**


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay I know I wasn't going to update but a certain person(looks pointedly at 'Happy Bunny is not an emo') persuaded me otherwise. So I guess my story is back on. Yay. (That lasted like what? An hour?)**

**_Anyways_, on to the story....**

**Bella's pov**

I couldn't believe it. After years I was finally doing it. And all just because some rude comment that a meaningless girl made. I was too happy to even care what the reason! I was doing it. No more pain. For me. For Edward. For anybody. Alice kept chattering happily about the party. I nodded actually looking forward to it. I wanted to do a heel kick and shout at the top of my lungs, but I don't think the teachers would react to that well. Despite my sudden cheerfulness something kept nagging at the back of my mind till it was brought to the front. Edward. I knew he was happy about my decision but what would I do about us? I knew I couldn't be in an actual relationship with him. Even if I wanted to be I just wasn't ready for that. Now there would be no need for anything but friendship. Would he be relieved? Was he growing tired of me? No, no he wasn't. Even as much as I didn't want to admit it I could practically seeing the love radiating from him. At lunch everyone congratulated me. Rose and Alice planned the party. It would be just the six of us, and I was fine with that. _These _people were my family. They had seen every tear and every bruise. They were celebrating as much as I was. I know love me and how much pain I caused them, but now it was all over. I lit a small smile fall on my face. Edward noticed.

"What's with the secret smile?" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged but my smile grew wider.

"I'm just happy." I said simply. It was enough. Edward hugged me tightly to his side and kissed my forehead.

"I'm happy, too." He said looking at me with his dazzling green eyes. That nagging feeling was back. What about Edward? He deserved someone so much better than me, but he just wouldn't let go. My smile faltered. How long would _this _go on? How many times would I have to say no before he moved on? Would he ever move on?

_He's not going to wait forever, Bella. _A acid voice answered in my head. I knew this but just how_ long_. What would I do when Edward moved on? I didn't have any romantic feelings for him but when he met _that _person what would happen to me? When he got married I wouldn't be able to just show up on his doorstep any time I had a nightmare. Would I? No even Edward had his limits. He would still have time for me, though, right? I mean we've been friends for almost 6 years! That means something. Doesn't it? I didn't know anymore. What if Edward didn't even want me for the remainder of highschool after we stopped... you know.. doing 'it.' I groaned internally. What are you Bella? Twelve? Besides Edward likes you more than that. I shook my head feeling dizzy. I needed to talk to Edward about all of this. I pulled on Edward's sleeve. He looked down at me and smiled warmly.

"Can we talk? In private?" Edward's smile faltered a little but he nodded. I took his hand and led him out to the Volvo. Edward looked confused but I just shook my head. I sat in the passenger seat not even bothering to wait for Edward to open the door like he always insist. Edward got in the drivers seat and turned to face me. I sat there quietly playing with my fingers.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worridely. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. Sometimes he reminded me of my mother. I felt a small pang of sadness thinking of her but shook it off.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk about things." I said quietly. Edward looked at me questionably. I'm sure he knew that I didn't just drag him out to his car to talk about 'things.'

"What kind of things?" He pushed. I sighed. Just spit it out.

"I was just wondering about us." I said looking down. I felt Edward's warm finger lift my chin up. He was egging me on with his eyes.

"And I was just curious what's going to happen between us now." Edward nodded but didn't speak. Finally he did.

"What do you want to happen?" Edward asked hesitantly with a bit of hope. I sighed. I hated that bit of hope.

"I want us to remain friends." I stated. Edward's expression fell notably but he didn't look suprised by my statement.

"Oh" Was all he said. I stared out the window trying to ignore the now awkward silence.

I decided to break it. "I was also wondering about the future. Our future." Edward looked up at me. His interest piqued.

"What do you mean?" I sighed. I really wish I had rethought this whole talking thing.

"I'm just worried about what will hapen when you find someone you love and loves you back. Someone who deserves you." I muttered the last part quietly but Edward heard.

"Be-" I cut him off. I've heard this speech a million and one times.

"I know, I know. Anyways, I was just wondering how I would fit into that picture. Would you still have time for your emotionally unstable friend? W-" I was cut off my Edward's finger on my lip.

"Bella there's never going to be anyone else. It's only going to ever be you." He said trying to reassure me. This, however, made me feel worse.

"That's another problem. Edward you shouldn't love me." He opened his mouth but my glare shut him up." Let me, finish. You could do so much better. And what about when you go to college? I'm not going anywhere. I don't have the money, the grades, and it's too late to apply anywhere anyways. But you, Edward. You have your future planned. You're going to Dartmouth to be a doctor. And you're going to be amazing. I don't need Alice's visions to tell me that. You're going to forget about me, meet a great girl, get marrred, and have a bunch of babies." I paused and something occured to me. Something that had never actually occured to me. I have been bringing Edward down all these years. He could have, should have, spent his highschool years partying and being a teenager. He should have been able to put his past behind him and be happy not having to suffer because of me. I knew all of this but what I didn't know what that I was doing damage to myself. Of course I would be a wreck, but I would have made it okay. Well, actually, I probably would have killed myself by now but still. I have been relying on the Cullens and Edward for too long. It wasn't healthy. Even I could see it. Even if Edward did stick with me through highschool, maybe even college, he wouldn't be here for forever. None of the Cullens would be. Then where would I be? I would be alone and trying to solve my problems alone something I should have done a long time ago. But instead I had let the Cullens baby me and take care of me. I barely heard Edward as he tried to reassure me. I needed to give the Cullens their lives back. I needed to fix mine. Alone.

**Okay so I think I ended up repeating a lot of things so sorry. I hope you liked it! **

**Katie**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm not sure about the beginning, but my co-writer liked the chapter so i'll just post it as is. Enjoy!**

**Bella's pov**

I had made my decision. I wasn't going to drag the Cullens down with me. Hopefully, Alice wouldn't be able to 'see' my plan. I think she's too busy 'seeing' what Jasper is getting her for her birthday. Now all that was left was to convince them....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isn't it strange how things happen? How I went from having a happy life to being this broken little girl? How thirty minutes ago I was so happy I thought my face was going to get stuck in a permanent smile, and now I'm back to being miserable? Life sucks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple days after lunch that I began to to act. Alice and Rose were still planning my party. It was suppose to be Friday. Today was Wednesday. I pulled Edward away to his car just like last time. I sat in the car a few minutes working on my poker face.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked softly. I wanted to shake my head 'no' but didn't. Say it. Just be blunt. The quicker the better.

"Edward I'm not moving in." I whispered. Way to be strong I thought sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, what?" I looked at Edward. Shock seemed to be the most dominant feature.

"I just can't do it."

"Do what?" I sighed. He was going to make me spell it out wasn't he?

"I just can't do it. I told Charlie I was moving out, and he just broke down crying. "Lie. "He apologized for everything, and said he knew it wasn't enough especially after everything, but that he loved me. And I just couldn't do it. Seeing him break down like that. He needs me." Gag. I looked at Edward, and he seemed mad.

"Bastard. Bella let him cry. Do you know how many times he made you cry? How many times he hurt you? I'm not letting you stay there. If he loved you he would've never done any of those things in the first place." Luckily, I expected this from Edward and had back up.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not staying." The bell rang but we didn't move. Edward's hands were clinched on the steering wheel.

"Bella, please? Just listen to me just this once. Stay with us. Stay with me.(cough title cough)" He pleaded. I grabbed his hands from the steering wheel and held them in my own rubbing circles on the back.

"That's another thing...." I left the word hanging there.

"What?"

"I don't think we should be friends..." Hanging there. I looked at Edward, and his eyes were closed and I knew if his hand was free he would be pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Edward, we shouldn't be friends. I've let this go on too long for my own selfish reasons. I know you love me, and you know I don't love you back. And Edward that's not going to change. You need to move on, and I think it would be best if we weren't friends." Edward's hands were now fists inside my hands.

"You don't want to be friends?" He clarified. I sighed.

"No."

"You don't want me?" This time his voice was more strangled. I looked away from him towards the windshield. It was going to rain soon.

"No I don't." I felt a pang in my chest at saying that. What was wrong with me?

"What about everyone else?" I sighed again. It was going to be hard leaving all my friends. Everyone that I loved.

"I'll leave them too. It won't be bad for them. They have eachother."

"Why are you doing this?" Edward whispered. I turned to him. He was looking at the friendship bracelet on my wrist. I smiled slightly at the sight of it. I had made one for Edward, and he had made one for me when we were thirteen. Mine said Edward and his said Bella.

I shrugged trying to seem indifferent. Failing miserably. "It was going to happen eventually. Why not sooner than later?" I looked at Edward whose forehead was crinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean 'sooner' or later?"

"Well when you guys graduate and go to college it's not like I can go with you. I don't have the money or the grades." Edward opened his mouth to say something. "And no way are you paying for me." His mouth closed back. "I'm going to be stuck here, and I'm fine with that. I love Forks. But you guys have the world to see, and I'm not going to hold you guys back. Especially you Edward." Edward sighed.

"You could have the world too Bells. If you just weren't so stubborn.." I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm reasonable." It was silent for a minute.

"I'm not leaving you." Edward said. I sighed. I figured he wouldn't give in without a fight.

"Yes you are. Edward if you won't do this for you do this for me." He shook his head.

"Please Edward? Don't waste your time on me. I'm not in your future. "Harsh but true. Edward looked up at me with agonized eyes.

"Waste my time? Is that what you are, Bella? A waste of my time. Bella I love you, and I'm sorry but that's not going to change anytime soon." I grabbed Edward's face in my hands and stared him straight in the eye.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen. You are going to forget about me. You're going to fall in love with an amazing girl, and you are not going to think about me ever. You are going to get out of this car and not look back. I don't want you to talk to me, look at me, or even think about me. Y-" I was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. This kiss was more urgent and passionate than usual. I fought back I first but then just relaxed and waited. He needed this. Finally Edward came up for air but didn't stop kissing me. He kissed both my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids. He pecked my lips, once, twice, and three times. He was fixing to deepen it again when I pulled away. I got out of the car and didn't look back. I heard Edward open the door and call my name but I didn't stop.

"Good bye Edward Cullen. " I whispered just as it began to rain.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Katie**


	11. Chapter 9

**Eh.**

**Tanya's pov**

I was getting a book out of my car when I saw Bella walk out of Edward's car not looking back as he called her name. Bella walked through the doors to the school and that's when Edward lost it. He began shouting swear words at the top of his lungs. I'm pretty sure he even invented a few. He kicked his door shut and than began kicking that till there was a pretty big size dent in it. He kept this up for a few minutes before falling to the ground. He had his arms wrapped around himself, and his head was inbetween his rain was coming down hard, but he didn't seem to care. I was pretty sure he was crying by the way his shoulders were shaking and that was confirmed when he let out a few strangled sobs. I stood there awkwardly. I knew he hadn't seen me but wasn't it against some chivalry code to just watch someone cry? I was fixing to take a step forward when Edward jumped from the ground, got in his volvo, and sped away faster than I could blink. I shook my head as I walked inside. _Love really does make people crazy._

**Edward's Pov**

"Bella!" I shouted. She didn't stop. She just kept walking. Right out of my life. The door to the school closed, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck!" I yelled along with a few more words. I kicked the door shut and began kicking it pretending it was Charlie. I hated him. He hurt my Bella and now he's taking her away from me. I kicked it to my foot was throbbing. I slid down to the ground and began to do the only thing I could do. I cried. I cried my heart out. I cried for everything. My biological parents. I cried for Carlisle and Esme, my real parents, the ones that mattered. I cried for all my fucked up friends. I cried for Bella and I. At this I let out a strangled noise. There would be no Bella and I anymore. There really was no possibility of that ever though. Bella had made that clear on a few occasions. I took a few calmings breaths before jumping in my car and driving nowhere. I broke all speeding limits, but I didn't care. I drove until I suddenly stopped. I looked to see where I was at an shouted at myself. Everything I did always led to her. I sighed but got out of the car anyways. I walked through the woods for an hour or so till I found the meadow. I layed down and stared up at the sky. I closed my eyes and let the rain fall onto my numb body...

**Bella's Pov**

I left notes in Alice and Rosalie's lockers. I don't think I could lie all over again. I walked home not caring if it was raining cats and dogs. Edward's car wasn't in the parking rain didn't let up any as I walked home. I finally made it to my house, but didn't go in. There in my driveway was a car that didn't belong to anyone I know. The license plates said Arizona. Confused, I tried to think of anyone I knew from Arizona. I didn't. No one was in the car so that meant either they were inside or walking around. I looked towards the house and back to the road. Should I go into my warm house were someone I didn't know was there or should I just turn back around and keep walking. I shrugged and walked towards the house._ Whoever it is can't do anything worse than Charlie. _I opened the door cautiously and was met with a familiar smell. I stepped inside and came face to face with the woman I didn't ever want to see again.

My mother.

**Alice's Pov**

I 'saw' Bella put something in my locker. I was confused but waited till the end of class. I dragged Rose to our lockers and inside was a letter written in Bella's sloppy handwriting.

_Alice,_

_I'm sorry, but you're going to have to cancel the party. I'm not moving in. Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Edward can explain further. Please, don't try and talk to me again. For Edward. I love you and Jasper both so much. Please don't be angry with me_

_Love, Bella._

_P.S. Make sure Edward is okay._

I looked at Rose's letter whose basically said the same. I looked into Bella's future. It was slightly blurry but I didn't see anything going wrong. Yet. I walked out to the parking lot. Edward's car wasn't there. I called him, but he didn't pick up. I sighed and went back inside. He's a big boy and can take care of himself. I'm sure he just needs to be alone.

Edward came home around midnight dripping wet and shivering. Esme was about to scold him for worrying her when she saw his appearance. He looked absolutely heartbroken. His eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying. His bright green eyes were now dull and sad. His mouth was set in a tight line. Esme brought him some towels, but Edward ignored them and went into his room. Edward had to stay home the next couple of days. He had caught the flu. _Go figure._I stayed home with him to make sure he was okay. I tried to ask him what Bella said but he he would always wave me off. I was getting irritated with him but didn't say anything. The only thing Edward did now was mope around. He would come downstairs to eat, but he would stay quiet the whole time. At school he ignored Bella like the plague. I tried to approach her, but she would always manage to get away. I sighed on my way to English and shook my head. _Teenagers._

**Review**

**Katie!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Bella's pov**

"Renee?" I asked incredously. Renee smiled and came up to hug me. I was too shocked to do anything or else I would have pushed her off me. She finally let after a minute.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned in a calm voice. Renee's face fell a little.

"To visit you and Charlie." Charlie. Oh god. He's going to be furious. Renee continued. "He's the one that gave me the key to the house." Wait? What? Charlie, the man who almost kills his daughter on a weekly basis for this woman, just gave her a key to the house!? Where's the fucking justice!

"Why now?" Renee's face fell more and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why come now? After all these years without any contact. No letters, email, phone calls, _visits. _Why did you pick this day to come?" It's like she knows when I'm having the worst day, and decides she wants to be the cherry on top.

"Well, I ran across and old album and started to miss you guys. Phil was out of town-" I cut her off right there.

"Phil?" Renee nodded. "Who's Phil?" Renee blushed and got a dreamy look on her face. Disgusting.

"He's my husband." She mumbled. My eyes popped out of my head. Husband? Husband! What now? Is she going to open the door to reveal these little replacement kids since the first was apparently a screw-up?

"And does Charlie know about Phil?" I said through gritted teeth. Renee nodded. I sucked in a sharp breath. He knew, and she was still standing here? "How exactly long is this visit?" Renee smiled widely.

"Phil's going to be gone a month." I choked.

"You're going to be here... a month?" Renee nodded. I sighed. Look at the brightside..... there was none.

"I'm going to do my homework...." Renee nodded and frowned slightly. I didn't bother. I paced around my room holding the cell phone Edward had given me. I was suppose to call him anytime Charlie hurt me but of course I didn't. Maybe I'm a masochist. I dialed his number several times but never pushed 'send.' I was going to stick to this. Edward would graduate, go to Dartmouth or some other awesome college, and have the dream life. I would graduate and move far away. We would forget eachother and move on with our lives. Yeah. I collasped on my bed and soon fell asleep cell phone in hand. I woke up to laughing and turned to my alarm clock. It was eight o'clock. I got up and followed the sounds to the kitchen. Renee and Charlie were laughing while picking up a broken dish with some weird casserole off the ground. I stood there getting angrier by the minute. I spill a dish and all hell breaks loose. _She _breaks a glass and it's the most hilarious thing ever. Sometime during their 'fun fest' Charlie noticed me.

"Hey Bells." He said cheerfully. I felt my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. Charlie was being nice? To me? Just because she's here. It wasn't even an act. He was genuiely happy. I accused myself back to bed. I was getting a headache. I felt like I was in the twilight zone. I sat staring at my phone and the wallpaper picture. It was a picture of me and Edward that Alice had taking at my sixteenth birthday. I had cake all over my face and Edward had licked some off my cheek. I could see, even under the icing, that I was blushing. I sighed and dialed the number again without pushing send. I left the phone opened, numbered still dialed, on my night stand. I fell into a restless slumber.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned and looked at the caller i.d. It was Alice. I groaned again. It stopped ringing, and she texted me.

"What the hell?" That's all it said. I sighed and turned off my phone.

The next few days passed the same. Things at home were quiet. Charlie and Renee were catching up. I hid out in my room. Rose and Alice tried to confront me at school, but I ignored them and kept walking. I saw Edward a few times, and he looked like someone had kicked his puppy. His head was always down, but the few times he showed his face his eyes were dead. They weren't the bright emeralds I loved. However, I knew all the Cullens were still checking for any signs of abuse. There were none. Charlie left me alone. Even when Renee was out. He was actually acting like a dad towards me. Now I was sort of hoping Renee would stay longer. Not because I enjoyed her company but it kept me safe. I was still confused though. The woman left him with no excuse, no calls, no nothing, and I knew he was angry about it, boy did I know he was angry about it, but she's here now and he hasn't touched her. Not that I want him to. Sure, I hated her for leaving us, but I couldn't really hate her for what Charlie did. She didn't know he was a psychopath. Besides, I would never wish Charlie on anyone. I was laying on the couch watching the weather channel, rain, when Renee grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the door.

"What are you doing?" I tried to yank my arm away from her, but she was strong. She turned to smile at me.

"I'm taking you shopping." The word itself made me want to gag. Alice dragged me to the mall almost weekly, buying me new clothes which I never wore. I pulled my hand from Renee's.

"That's not necessary, Renee. I have plenty clothes." Lie. All the clothes Alice bought me were at her house and besides that I only had 2 pairs of jeans and a few shirts. Renee clucked her tongue.

"I saw your clothes Bella. You have nothing." Thanks for the reminder, _Mom. _I sighed and got in the car. Maybe shopping with Renee wouldn't be that bad. Alice made it a nightmare. The ride to Port Angeles(**I don't know if they have a mall there, but they will in my story.) **was quiet. I was right. Shopping with Renee wasn't that bad. We finished in two hours, with Alice we would have been there till they closed. We were at the food court when I heard that all familiar squeal. _Shit._ I hid behind Renee as she walked forward to the little Subway shop. Of course, she had to pick the same one Alice was at. I stayed behind Renee hoping she wouldn't turn around. Jasper was with her, and with a look around the court I saw the rest of the Cullens were too. Including Edward. Edward looked miserable as he spoke to Rosalie. Rosalie rubbed his back looking a little sad too, along with Emmet. I looked away. _At least Alice is happy._ I stepped up to the line and told them what bread I wanted when I heard a gasp. I turned around to face Alice.

Alice was definately not happy.

**Alright, I hope I can finish this story soon. I'm tired of writing it.**

**Anyways, Review.**

**-K**


	13. Chapter 11

**_Eve_Bella's pov**

I gulped as I stared into Alice's furious eyes.

"Hey Alice." I said smiling sheepishly. She glared harder before turning to Renee confused. I looked at Renee who looked just as confused.

"Who's your friend, Bella?" Alice said tightly and a little hurt. I almost rolled my eyes. Couldn't she see the resemblance? Or at least tell that she was 20 years older than me? No way was she my friend. I sighed and turned back to Alice.

"Alice this is Renee. Mom, this is one of my best friends Alice." At the word Alice and Jasper, who was now holding Alice's hand, gasped. Renee either didn't notice or didn't care as she stuck her hand out to Alice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Alice tentavily shook her hand not returning the sentiment. Renee left us alone to order our food leaving me alone with Alice. Alice stepped forward glaring at me.

"What the hell Bella? What is _she_ doing here?" Alice spat out with venom. Thankfully, Renee wasn't within hearing distance.

"I don't know. She just popped up the other day saying she was staying for a month. I'm just as confused as you are." Alice kept glaring before getting teary eyed and hugging me.

"I missed you so much Bella." She whispered in my ear before pulling back and slapping me. I rubbed my cheek staring at Alice in shock before sighing.

"I guess I deserve that." I muttered. Alice nodded.

"Are you crazy, Bella? Charlie's going to kill you. And Edward. Don't even get me started on Edward. It's the saddest thing." She turned to Jazz who had been watching us silently. "Tell her it's the saddest thing." Jazz rolled his eyes but looked at Alice lovingly. Then glaring at me.

"It's the saddest thing, Bella." I looked over at Edward, who thankfully, hadn't noticed me yet. I turned back to Alice.

"He deserves better than me Alice." Alice opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "And as far as Charlie goes he hasn't even touched me since Renee got home. Maybe he'll leave me alone now that's he got some closure or something. Either way I'm graduating soon than I'm out of that house." At this point Renee walked back over and handed me my sandwhich. I mumbled a 'thanks' to her and a 'goodbye' to Alice when Alice grabbed mine and Renee's hand towards her table. I turned towards Alice.

"What the hell are you doing?" She stopped and turned to smile sweetly at me and Renee.

"I would really love if you and Bella would sit with us, Renee." I watched in shock as Renee agreed and Alice dragged her towards the Cullens. I turned to make a break for it but slammed into Jasper's chest. Jasper pushed me, gently, towards their table._ Everyone in this family was so damn pushy._

Everyone at the table turned to stare at me, shocked, and then at Renee confused.

Alice broke the tense silence. "Guess who I ran into? It's our good o'le friend, Bella, and her mom." At the word 'mom' everyone's reaction was much like Alice and Jasper. Alice shoved me in a seat beside Edward who I noticed had looked at me once before turning towards his untouched food. I had seen him in the hallway, but I hadn't gotten a good look at him. Now, looking at him upclose, I wish I hadn't looked. His shoulders were hunched, and he looked like he would break at the softest touch. In the moment he looked at me I could see the dark circles under his eyes, and his shining eyes were now dull. He looked thinner, and I almost contemplated shoving his food down his throat. He must of felt my stare for he turned to me and glared. I flinched away from him, and his gaze softened.

"It's not polite to stare." He stated softly. I nodded and turned to the rest of the Cullens. My true family. Rose was switching her expression from anger to sadness. Emmett was glaring from me to Renee. Alice was chatting with Renee while looking at me, and Jasper was looking at mine and Edward's exchange. I suddenly felt nauseous and bolted my seat and started to sprint towards the restroom before turning towards a worried Renee. I swallowed.

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath and swallowed again. "I just have to.. Oh God." I clamped a hand over my mouth before running towards the bathroom knocking down a few people in my haste. I made it to the stall just in time to see my lunch come back up._ Appetizing._ I flushed the toilet and leaned my foreheard against the porcelain bowl.(An- Bella's not pregnant or anything. She's just overwhelmed. Unless I decided to make her pregnant. haha) I stayed there a few minutes before standing up, washing my flushed face, and started walking towards a table when I slammed into a hard chest.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I stammered before hearing a familiar chuckle. I looked up to see Edward smiling slightly. I pulled away from his arms that had encircled me, ignoring his look of heart.

"Alice wanted me to check on you." He explained, and I nodded. I stepped to walk past him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Bella, please? Will you please reconsider?" I swallowed back my tears and shook my head. He let go of me, and I walked back towards the Cullens all of them looking concerned.

Renee moved first towards me. "Bella? Are you okay?" She asked holding my face in her hands. I nodded, and hugged me. I almost threw up again. I pulled away.

"Can we go home now?" Renee nodded and left to throw away our trash. I looked towards Alice with a pleading look. She hesistated before wrapping me in a tight hug. After she pulled away I looked at Rose who rolled her eyes, then glared, then sighed and pulled me into a bone-crunching hug.

"We're always here for you, Bells. Always." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and kissed her cheek before pulling away to hug Emmett. I was shocked to feel teardrops on my shoulder. I pulled away.

"Are you crying Emmet?" I whispered quietly. He shook his head to which I raised a skeptical eyebrow. He chuckled and pulled me into another hug.

"I just miss my baby sister." I hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek before hugging Jasper. I felt more teardrops on my shoulder.

"What's up with you Cullen men and crying?" Jasper chuckled and whiped his tears away.

"Sorry. I just got lost in the moment." He said sheepishly. I chuckled and hugged him tighter. I looked to Edward who was staring looking at the ground. I knew this wouldn't help, but I couldn't _not_ do it. I stood in front up him and waited for him to look up. I pulled him tight to me hoping Edward would give me this. I wasn't disappointed. I finally stepped back needing to breath.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before turning towards the others.

"I love you guys." They nodded and Alice and Rose stole another hug before letting me go. I walked towards a confused Renee and away from my family.

**Sorry for the wait.I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Can I just say a thank you to all the reviews I got! You guys rock!**

**Anyways, Review.**

**love, katie!**

**p.s. I really suck at spelling and grammar. If you didn't already know that.**


	14. I'm back?

**Does anyone still read this story? Well, if you do and like it i have good news.**

**i'm going to update! when? i don't know but hopefully in a week or so. I kind of just gave up on this story, and I know that sucks for the people who really liked it. So I'll try to make it super awesome. There will be tears, laughter, and maybe a few eye rolls. Okay, so maybe not, but i'll still do my best.**

**Anyways, thanks to all who have read and responded in some form.**

**Love,**

**Katie.**

**P.S. anyone from Tennesse? How about them Titans?!**


End file.
